Lost in Blue
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: When Bella jumps overboard of the cruise ship she's stowed away on, she drifts to an uninhabited island. She begins to hallucinate and wonder if she'll ever be rescued. ONE-SHOT


**disclaimer: i don't own Twilight **sighs****

I was crouched deep into the far, dark corner of the cruise ship I'd stowed away on. My breathing seemed loud to me, but in reality it sounded like I wasn't even here. My knees were pulled up under my chin and my arms were wrapped around my legs, keeping them to me. The only possessions I brought with me were in the bag at my side, containing only a change of clothes and two water bottles. I heard the horn sound and the ship started to move. My heartbeat pounded in my ears, the adrenaline was getting to me, but I was safe.

Desperate to escape my family after the disappearance of my neighbor, Edward, I stowed away on this cruise ship bound for the Caribbean. Where? I didn't know and didn't care.

I waited. Surely if someone found me now, they wouldn't turn around go all the way back to LA, would they? Either way, I stood up, ignoring the sharp pain in my back from being crouched for so long, and exited from my hiding place.

When I emerged from the dark hole in the ship, now my temporary home, people stared at me. No wonder, I probably looked like a dirty, bedraggled orphan. I ducked into a corner and pulled out my change of clothes from my bag. I changed quickly and gently combed through my ragged hair with my fingers. My hand reflexively ran over my neck to make sure my necklace was still there.

The sterling silver necklace had been a gift from Edward. It had a blue diamond in the shape of a heart dangling from the end. When it caught the light just right it threw little blue shapes all over my neck, like it was glowing. It was one of the few things that belonged to me and it was my most prized possession.

I kept my bag hanging on my shoulder, always at my side, and continued my self-guided tour of the ship. A pool, a game room, a gym, a spa, this ship had it all.

Boys I passed gave me once-overs with their eyes and I brushed them away like flies. Wearing black short and a dark blue tank top to match my necklace, I always thought of myself as plain. Boys didn't think so. In LA I'd been asked out too many times to count, but my heart had been taken by Edward Cullen, my neighbor. He disappeared a week before I'd left LA, the day after our first kiss and the day he'd told me he loved me.

The ship suddenly halted and the ship lurched forward, sending me flying into one of the boys who had been following me. Curse word erupted from all of them like lave from a volcano. His hands held me like he was holding the winning ticket to the lottery or millions of dollars in gold, careful but like he was never going to let me go.

"Pirates," I heard someone mutter. People were jumping ship into the freezing water but I pried the boy's hands off me and stood my ground. I had heard of pirates commandeering ships, but never in my wildest dreams had I imagined it happening to me. They were shooting all men who stayed to fight or throwing them overboard. They were kidnapping women and children, keeping them to work on the ship or to be left at the nearest port, but not me.

Someone grabbed me from behind, his drunken laughter in my ear. "What a pretty one we got here," he said. I screamed and turned quickly to roundhouse kick him in the face. He looked to be almost my age, quite young for a modern pirate.

"And a fighter too." His voice sickened me. I longed to hit him again but another pirate reached for me, missing me by less than a centimeter, his hand grazing my arm. The one I had kicked held his nose, blood dripping from his fingers. He grabbed my arm and swung my body against the hard side of the ship. My head was suddenly spinning and the smallest movements made my head pound. The two pirates laughed at my now broken state as I struggled to get up, but before I could the second one grabbed me and threw my limp, barely conscious body into the freezing water. I came up and choked on the air I was trying to take in to fast. I watched the ship, my last chance for life, sail away.

A small piece of driftwood floated nearby. I used my remaining energy to swim to it and threw myself over. _Wood means land_, I told myself. _There's land nearby_.

I let the current carry me. Days passed. Nights passed slower. I let myself drift to sleep once of twice each night. My feet were cold, almost to the point of hypothermia, wondering when they could walk again. My eyes fluttered closed and I gently drifted to sleep.

* * Day 5 * *

I awoke with my feet grazing a grainy, warm texture. My toes tingled and my feet itched to move forward. _Sand_, I thought. _I'm on sand. Land!_ I stood up and swam forward and crawled onto the sun-baked shore. My stomach ached on empty; my throat was parched.

I lay in the sun for hours, too tired to move, barely enough energy to continue breathing. I let my eyes close and clothes dry until the sunset.

I sat up. It was beautiful. I didn't know where I was but the sight was breathtaking. The colors faded from midnight blue to purple to pink to orange to a little ling of blue on either side of the sun on the edge of the horizon. A thin line of pale blue against the dark navy blue ocean.

I stood up. Surely there must be food somewhere on this seemingly deserted island. I turned around. There was a lush green jungle in front of me, covering the vast landscape of the island. I walked into the jungle turning my head with every step, looking around. I jumped in the air when I stepped on twigs and flinched every time I heard a noise other than my troubled breathing and heavy footsteps.

I picked up some dead leaves and dry sticks from the ground, firewood and kindle. I looked up. Bananas and coconuts. How lovely.

My bag was still at my shoulder. I grabbed my tee shirt from it and ripped a strip of it, wrapping the one end around the palm of my hand. I wrapped the strip around the tree and wrapped the other end of the strip around my other palm. I used the strip to climb up the tree and help keep my grip while my feet slipped up and down. I steadied myself at the top and threw down about ten or twelve bananas. I grinned satisfactorily and jumped down. It wasn't that far of a fall and the jungle leaves below helped take some of the impact. It was much easier than climbing back down.

I tucked the bananas, firewood, and the rest of my shirt into my bag and headed back to the beach. I set the dead leaves in a pile and put some dry river rocks (or ocean rocks) around them. I set the wider stick across the leaves and twisted the stick fast and furiously in my hands, creating friction between the two. I saw a spark fly from the two sticks and jump onto the leaves. I blew on it gently until the leaves were alight. Now I know how the cavemen felt when they discovered fire.

I ate about half of the bananas, I ate them until I couldn't eat any more. I had been hungry so long; it hurt to eat. I heard the food hit the bottom of my hollow stomach. I finally, even with the pain in my stomach, dozed off by the blazing fire.

* * Day 6 * *

I woke at around noon. The sun was too high in the sky to be any earlier. The fire was out, its charred remains sitting on the sand. I ate the rest of my bananas and yawned, stretching my arms out. The pain in my stomach was gone.

I sang to myself as I moved through the jungle, scavenging for food. I found mangoes, more bananas, breadfruit, wild carrots and raspberries, and coconuts. I stuffed as much as I could carry into my bag and moved on.

I passed a fresh water spring and filled my now saltwater filled bottles with new, fresh water. The spring was about two feet below the ground I was standing on and hard to reach. I took long drinks from the spring with my hands, relishing the very taste and texture of the plain, essential liquid. It was the sweetest taste in my mouth; the greatest gift God had ever given man.

After I had had drank I wondered if the water was poisoned. A thought I didn't think about when I was busy hydrating. Either way, what was done was done and nothing tasted funny about the water.

I walked back to the beach and pried open a coconut with a sharp rock. I drank the milk from it and let the overly sweet flavor satisfy my taste buds' craving for something other than bananas and water with a hint of salt aftertaste.

I found more firewood and kindle and restarted the fire. I then set up two sticks on the side setting up a place to hold a bowl or plate. I shaved the coconut meat out and set the empty bowl over the fire. I cut up the fruit that I had found and placed that and the coconut meat and into the bowl. I fried them in the bowl for about an hour, the fruit was all brown and hot, and finally ate my version of a tropical stirfry. It didn't taste like it came from a five-star restaurant, but it was flavorful and satisfied my dying hunger.

Tomorrow, I would build a shelter.

* * Day 7 * *

I woke up, and this morning felt rested and like I had enough energy to get me through the day. I collected large tree branches, vines, and palm fronds. I went back out onto the beach and set up a tent with what I had gathered. I tied the sticks into a tent shape and covered the palm fronds, tying those to the frame. I set the remaining fronds on the ground for a mat to sleep on.

That covered about half my day and it took about all of my water. I walked to the spring but now it seemed more like a giant hole. I looked down. The spring seemed like it was about five feet under today. I knew I'd need a well to reach it now.

I stabbed two sticks into both sides of the hole. On each side the two sticks were shaped like an X to hold another stick between them. I sat for hours by the spring weaving a basket of fronds to attach to my well. I wove it tight, so the water wouldn't seep through the small holes. When I finished, I tied a vine to it and finally tied it onto the middle stick. I also put a rock in the center to it would sink in the water instead of float. I reeled in some water from my well and filled up my bottles, taking long swings in between reeling in the baskets.

Tiny droplets of water leaked from the basket, but it wasn't terrible. I was able to get water.

Satisfied with my work today, I quickly restarted my fire and fell asleep in my new shelter.

* * Day 8 * *

When I woke up, my back ached. I stretched, but the pain wouldn't go away. It wasn't a wonder that I was sore. I had worked all day the day before, making my well and shelter. I spent my day getting more water and gathering more fruit. I stared at the fruit. There had to be a way to save this so it wouldn't do bad.

I wove another basket and placed one piece of each fruit inside. Setting it outside in the sun, I figured it would dry out. I figured that no animal would bother eating it, as I hadn't even seen an animal so far.

Tired already, and feeling the pain in my back I laid down by the fire I hadn't even bothered restarting and fell asleep.

* * Day 9 * *

When I woke up, it was cold and dark. Storm clouds hovered in the sky over the ocean, but thankfully not over the island. I ate one piece of dried fruit I had left out and scavenged on the shore for firewood. I found two almost dry pieces and some dry little sticks and leaves. I tried to start the fire, but to no avail. The fire wouldn't light. I spun the stick faster and faster and faster. Finally the leaves lit. The fire wasn't as big as I would have hoped, but it gave off warmth was glowing blue from the salt covered wood.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye and looked up. It saw a black silhouette walking toward me. Seeing only him and no one else or a ship, I screamed with fear. Why was he here? I cowered in my tent, shivering with cold and shaking with terrifying anticipation. I waited and waited. And waited. He never came in.

I looked out. He was gone. Was it the water? Had I been hallucinating? I fell into a troubled sleep, but none the less I got the rest I needed.

When I woke up for the second time, my tent was swaying and cold wind was seeping through the fronds. Freezing, I shivered and ate more of my dried fruit. Thunder clapped in the distance and lightning flashes lit up the outside island. I stayed huddled in my tent, scared of what I couldn't control, the unknown. I continued frantically shivering in my tent; never this scared before in my life. Not even when I was on the top of the Empire State, and heights was my worst fear.

Not even music could have calmed me now. Not even the sight of Edward.

* * Day 10 * *

Huddled for what seemed like days, even though it was only overnight, the storm finally passed. I cooked more of my tropical stirfry to heat up my freezing body and boiled coconut milk, mixing it with the fruit for soup. The soup tasted all right, soothing to my fear-stricken body.

I wondered when I would be rescued, if I would be rescued, _ever_. It seemed unlikely at this point. I'd been here ten days. Surely, if anyone were looking, they would have found me by now.

I sat on the sand, head in my hands, depressed. What if I never was rescued? How would I adjust to life on the island? Every day I struggled, not only to provide more comfort for myself, but also simply to _survive_. Every day was harder than the last, every day I seemed to see more hallucinations of ships and airplanes.

Had I never stowed away on the ship, I wouldn't have been here now, alone, losing my mind.

* * * * *

I lost track of time. Days passed, inevitably followed by nights. I ate the tropical fruit until I was sick of it, but continued eating it for my survival. I had lost all hope of ever being rescued now.

* * * * *

I sat by the fire watching the sunset. Any day now, something had to pass by. A ship anything. I'd start a bonfire to get their attention, anything. I stared into the ocean, watching the rolling waves.

A silhouette appeared to be walking on the water, getting closer and closer until I could see it's face. It was Edward. He came and sat next to me on the sand, mimicking my seated position. I couldn't believe it. This wasn't real.

"We'll meet again. I promise," he said, reaching out to touch my cheek. I wanted to lean into my hallucination's embrace but didn't, fearing he would disappear. His hand ran down to my neck and traced the chain of my necklace. I sighed, finally giving in and leaning into him. He stayed there. His eyes faced forward staring into the sea. His hands stayed palms down on the sand.

I looked away for a moment, brushing sand of my shorts. I turned to face him again, but he was gone.

* * * * *

**Bella is losing her mind. She's seeing things and starting to lose all hope. Will she ever be rescued? To be continued…**

**Ok, this actually was a school assignment but I changed the names and eventually liked the story. if you like it and want me to continue it please review! If i continue it Edward will be in the next chapter!!**


End file.
